moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Irth Iradius
Childhood and Defias PeriodCategory:CharactersCategory:CriminalsCategory:Defias Brotherhood Irth was born in Westfall to Beron and Lylah Iradius. He grew up working on his Father's farm from a very young age and was very active in making friends with the fellow children of Westfall. Much of his childhood was spent working on the farm or out exploring with his friends. As Irth grew into a young man he began to become more observant of both his parents and his friends. He was also becoming aware of the Defias movement growing within Westfall. His father, was an active member of the Defias and began to train Irth to eventually become a member himself. Such was life in Westfall, Irth was not the only one receiving such training. Most of the young men and nearly all of his friends were being trained by their fathers to some day succeed them in the Defias. When Irth reached the age of fifteen he was officially inducted into the Brotherhood along with a number of his childhood friends. Irth's training henceforth increased exponentially not just from his father, but now from his fellow Defias brothers. Irth was once able to attend a close-quarters combat lesson with Edwin Vancleef. This training continued for a number of years until Irth was 19. Irth was now considered a veteran member of the Brotherhood and was often sent out to collect debts, enforce Defias law as well as perform tasks for the Brotherhood. Irth began to take up a teaching roll in the Brotherhood and instructed many of the new recruits, eventually overseeing the majority of the close-quarters combat classes. When Irth had turned 22 the Great Famine had struck Westfall and his people were now starving. The Defias Brotherhood did what it could to provide for the people of Westfall by leading raids against the Kingdom of Stormwind. King Varian Wrynn reacted swiftly and cruelly, crushing the Defias Brotherhood and slaying both Edwin and Vanessa VanCleef. When the Defias Brotherhood was crushed by Stormwind, Irth's parents, Beron and Lylah were slain in the fighting. The capitals refusal to aid the starving in Westfall as well as their brutal crushing of the Defias Brotherhood, as well as the slaying of his parents has left Irth with a less-than savory opinion of Stormwind and King Varian Wrynn. As the Defias crumbled around Irth, he fled for his life. Swearing vengeance for both his parents, friends and homeland. Irth fled to Arathi where he was taken in by the people of Stromgarde and one Duke Tiberius. Coming to Arathor In fleeing Westfall Irth wound up in a rebuilding Arathi. Looking for a new start, Irth made his way to Stromgarde where he came upon a large number of Arathorian Soldiers and one Duke Tiberius. Offering his services as a humble farmer, Irth was taken in and served a few months as a simple farmer. Drawing no suspicion to himself or hinting towards his past life. Irth began to bore of this simple life and began to seek out further education which he found under one Mathias West, Arathor's chief Alchemist at the time. Irth received tutelage in alchemy under Mathias West and became quite proficient in both potion making and poisoning brewing. Mathias taught Irth everything he knew about alchemy, including his broad knowledge of herbs. When Mathias West left to seek out alchemy opportunities in Stormwind, Irth took over as the Chief Alchemist of Arathor. Serving dutifully for a number of months, Irth was tasked with discovering a cure or treatment for the plague currently used by the Forsaken rapidly approaching Stromgarde. Irth worked as fast as he could, but was never successful in finding a cure, though he was successful in finding a poison that was lethal to Forsaken. As the Forsaken crashed down upon Stromgarde, Irth distributed his poison to the masses of Arathor, leading them to victory. Though Arathor was victorious a few of their soldiers were kidnapped by Forsaken Outriders. The Duke deemed them lost and dead. Irth saw this as a chance to prove himself and using his prior Defias training tracked and eliminated the two Forsaken Outriders holding the soldiers captive. When word reached the Duke of Irth's combat skills, Tiberius immediately had him tested in combat against his personal bodyguard. When Irth emerged victorious from that battle, Tiberius had him placed onto his personal bodyguard. Using poison and combat prowess, Irth successfully defended Tiberius from a number of assassination attempts along with his fellow bodyguards. Tiberius Period and the Second Arathi Civil War Serving loyally as Tiberius' personal bodyguard, Irth gained heaps of combat experience as well as test subjects for his various poisons and potions. Tiberius often looked the other way when Worgen civilians would go "missing" or return horribly disfigured or diseased. As Irth continued to serve, he was eventually given numerous promotions and rose to the rank of Arathorian Senator. Placed in charge of diplomacy and outreach, Irth formed and broke relationships on command of Duke Tiberius. Irth was often called upon for assassinations or to send a message to unruly Nobles or hostile leadership among the Alliance. One of the most infamous being the ordered assassination of Lady Hellissa Brisby. After weeks of tracking and spying on Lady Hellissa, Irth made his move to strike. For motives unknown to any but Irth, he refused to strike down Lady Hellissa and merely informed of Duke Tiberius' plot. This moment would spark a large civil war among the Arathi guilds. Irth would go into hiding for some time in this period, and would miss the fall of Duke Tiberius as he returned to Westfall to hide out among the Defias once more. Category:Forsaken Category:Alchemy Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Arathorian Legion Category:Defias Brotherhood